The wrong guy
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: For a long time Fox Mulder looked for Mrs Spooky...what if he has knew who it was all along...what if stalked her to a date to tell her how he truly feels. Contains Mulder fighting Scullys boyfriend in a restaurant. Sculder.
1. chapter 1

**This is a whole new story...enjoy.** **Youtube: Poldarkian** **Twitter: The Truth Is On**

Scully sat down at a table in a very crowded resturant. She was supposed to be meeting this guy that she met a few days back. They started to hit it off, and eventually he asked her out. His name was Morgan, he was just a bit more taller than her, no muscles, just black short hair and a black beard.

She never knew that he would be her type, she usually fell for people like Mulder...well okay fine she only fell for Mulder. She tried to ask him out once, but just as she built all the courage up standing outside his apartment door, a woman came wondering out with only a shirt on. The woman smiled at her and just walked past her like she was a stray ugly puppy...or something.

That was the moment she realised Mulder didn't fall for people like herself.

However she did tell Mulder about Morgan and the date, and for some bizzare reason he didn't want her to go to the date.

A waiter brought her out of her memories as she stood patiently staring at her asking if everything was okay. Scully smiled and shook her head "Oh sorry...everything is alright just got lost in my thinking"

"Oh sorry ma'am I was actually talking about the guy that has been staring at you for the past 30 mins" the waiter rushed as she pointed at the man. Scully looked behind her and saw a man with a long coat...and a packet of sunflower seeds.

Scully sighed "Yes its alright"

The waiter just nodded and continued taking orders from other people.

Suddenly she hears the door of the cafe open and Morgan came rushing in. Everybody stared at him in shock "I am so sorry,I was late sweety" Morgan rubbed his hand through his hair and then kissed Scully on the cheek.

"Its okay, just glad your here" Scully replied as he sat down. Scully took his hand and rubbed his knuckles.

"You look beautiful" Morgan gasped as he took her all in. She was wearing a blue dress with a lining of white at the bottom. It showed of all her curves, and went up to the bottom of her thigh.

Scully bit her lip and blushed in response. Then she remembered they were being watched and stood up "I am just going to the toilet won't be a moment"

Scully turned around and raised her eyebrows at Mulder, who smirked in reply. She then mouthed follow me, and he nodded.

 _What the hell is he doing here_ Scully angrily thought.

She walked out toward the toilet but stopped just outside. The shadow of Mulder lurked behind her. Scully screeched "What the hell are you doing here!?"


	2. Wrong guy and mr spooky meet

**Thanks for the reviews guys XXX I wont leave this one on a weird ending so yeah here it is...** ** _New fanfic soon:_** **a bridget jones/the x files fan fic is coming soon. Who is the father of Dana Scully's child? Mulder or a guy called Jack?**

"I thought you would be happy to see me here Scully" Mulder teased pushing Scully's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah well as you can see,I am busy so...if you could leave" Scully gestured towards the door "NOW"

Mulder leaned on the wall with a boyish grin on his face "So...hows it going??"

"Mulder, I don't have time for this!" Scully moaned not intending for it to be loud.

Morgan looked over to where Scully was standing and noticed she was speaking to another man. He looked back to waiter "I will just be a moment, just seen an old friend" Morgan joked as he clenched his fists together, which the waiter had noticed and took a step back.

She nodded her head in reply "Of course" and hurried off.

Morgan started to take fast steps towards the guy with Scully and slowed down just as Scully looked at him and started to beam a smile.

She grasped his hand and motioned towards Mulder "Uh Morgan perfect timing" Scully said glancing at Mulder who shook his head "This is my partner in the F.B.I Fox Mulder"

Mulder extended his hand and Morgan shook his hand...a bit to hard. "Morgan Jones"

Scully glanced at both and sensed the tension in the air. Mulder seemed to have jealousy in his eyes, while Morgan had fire in his.

Scully shifted on her feet and looked st the floor "I'm Dana Scully" the moment she said it she wanted to burn her head off. Her cheeks started to get red.

Mulder chuckled while Morgan seemed amused, and wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him.

Mulder seemed insecure and started to look him up and down _What did he have that she liked so much anyway?_

 **Sorry seems like another chapter..again.**


	3. The fight 1

I would like a few opinions. In my next fanfic should it be a bridget jones/the x files one or bridget jones/arrow fanfic. The arrow one will of course be Olicity and the x files will of course be Sculder.

Anyways this is the fight scene..maybe...enjoy :)

Morgan seemed taken aback, as he looked at Mulders face...was he judging him? He snorted and shook his head, noticing the frustrated and annoyed face that Mulder had shown in reply.

Scully sighed "Mulder go home, I am on a date"

Mulder shifted on his two feet, he liked making this Morgan guy angry. Who on Earth is this guy? Thinking he is good enough for Scully...his Scully. Nobody deserves a woman like her. His petite little red head.

Morgan smiled hearing her words and put his hand on her back...mulder's spot. The place he always put his hand on to escort her somewhere.

Scully gasped. She was only familiar with Mulder's touch being there.

Mulder looked down at his feet. Scully's gasp didn't go unoticed by him. "You heard her, leave now" Morgan smirked.

Mulder clenched his jaw tight. Scully has seen this before when Mulder met her ex-boyfriend...the way he acted around him is what he is doing now...then of course Mulder threw him out of a window. She stared at Mulder trying to prevent his anger.

But he ignored it. Morgan took this as an offence, and launched at him.

Now...lets just say their fighting...wasnt...fighting more like dancing..

Mulder did two kicks in the air (both terrible) and missed him, while Morgan put his hand on Mulders forehead to stop him from getting closer

Mulder took a swing but ended up punching a random lady...however that didnt stop him from grabbing Morgan and jumping out the restaurant window. They both ended up on the road with blood on their head.

Scully came rushing out, and bent down in front of both of them and ran her hand through her head."What the fuck is wrong with you two!?"

Mulder made a moaning sound as he got up, while Morgan whimpered. "Lets just stop...okay...just stop" Morgan slurred rubbing his eyes.

Mulder nodded as he turned around headed for his apartment slowing down he muttered "Twat"

Which Morgan heard...

 **Another fight scene...coming soon even bigger.**


	4. The truth isI dont know

**Sorry for the wait. There is just one punch in this chapter and a very angry Scully..enjoy.**

"Twat" Morgan heard Mulder moan as he was walking away.

Immediately Morgan jumped in front of him and punched him right in the jaw. Morgan slightly shaked as he did.

Mulder tried to resist falling to the ground by laying a hand on Scully's arm, however he fell hard and hit the ground, with blood in his mouth and a bruise where Morgan hit him.

Mulder felt the cold surface hit him. Morgan wiped his cut which was on his lip which he got from Mulder, and cursed out loud as it stung.

Scully bent down and gripped onto Mulders shoulders. Noticing all the places he had been beaten up by Morgan. She bolted her head around and faced Morgan yet she was still holding onto Mulder.

He too had some pretty bad bruises,and cuts. "Why? He did nothing wrong, except show up at our date" she simply replied.

"He ruined everything, Dana, it could of been..it could be just you and me" Morgan smiled weary "I want us to be together, because I am all in"

Scully couldn't believe him "So what your saying is..is that I have to choose between my best friend who I have known for a long time, or a guy who I just met yesterday"

"Dana..sweetheart"

 _Sweetheart...what the hell...who even is he? I dont know him anymore_ "That...guy is your only chance at happiness" Morgan sighed.

Mulders vision started to become clear and he remembered where he was and what had happened _Shit...scully wont forgive me._ He heard voices..Scully and Morgan and secretly listened in. He closed his eyes pretending to be out stil.

Scully took a deep breath. He needs this.

"No...I am happy Morgan, why dont you see that? Mulder makes me happy...you may be a guy with high grades and a nice,loving family who is rich...but there is one thing you lack...and thats being crazy..having an imagination that is soon to make the world realise the truth behind everything...Morgan you are a great gut and I am sure one day you will meet the girl of your dreams...but thats not me..it will never be. I am destined for someone else. I am bonded to a guy somewhere out there in the world, I just need to keep looking and so do you...who knows maybe I have already found him..." She rambled on, everytime she glanced at Mulder a bit.

Morgan sighed and stroked his beard. "I..I must say I wasnt expecting this.."

"I am so sorry, Morgan" Scully whispered as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Its okay...because your right..your not supposed to be with me Dana..."

Scully smiled sadly. She felt so guilty.

"You were talking about him werent you..when you said you were bonded to some guy out there" Morgan motioned to Mulders body on the floor.

Scully sighed "The truth is...I dont know...There is a part of me which doesnt think its right yet everytime I see him...talk to him...hy heart explodes"

Mulder couldnt believe this _Does Dana Katherine Scully dream about me!?_


End file.
